Lights, Camera, Action
by Jaspers lil pixie77
Summary: The beautiful Bella Swan lives a life of luxery in Hollywood. She gets cast as the leading role in a new movie, but thinks her co-star is a jerk. Will the spotlight bring out the best in them or will they pick a fight before the director calls cut? R&R, A


A/N: With all the free time I have, I decided to work on 2 stories! This one will probably be my best, because I can relate to it the most (I'm an actress). Please review guys, and if you like it so far, check out my other story "Pick Your Poison Er Coffee". This story is AU and All Human! I kept some things close to the book, but it will get a little OOC. Thanks guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

"_I would like to thank my wonderful dad Charlie, mother Renee, best friend Rosalie, and fans for this Oscar! I couldn't have done it without you guys, and it is such an honor to be picked for best actress! I love you guys."_

_I held the award close to my gorgeous gold Nicole Miller baby doll dress Rose picked out for me (A/N: __On my profile__). When the applause finally died down, I waved and walked down the stairs..._

_Oh why did I have to be so accident prone!_

_I tripped, breaking my RSVP heels (A/N: __On my profile__). What surprised me the most was that I didn't hit the cold marble ground. Instead, I was swallowed by water._

_Water? At the Oscars? Something wasn't right. _

I groaned. "Jake, Jakey is that you?"

I felt my face being licked off. I took that as a yes. (A/N: Jake is Bella's dog....not her boyfriend!)

This was a normal way to wake up for me. I felt the satin sheets under me, and the big fluffy comforter laying on top of my body. I took Jake in my arms and kissed him on the nose. I've had Jake for two years now. He was inside the car a got for my 16th birthday!

I put Jake down and let out a huge yawn. Jumping out of bed, I went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hello Bella dear!" My mom kissed me on my forehead while walking to her office.

"Good morning mom!" She kept walking, but turned her head and smiled at me.

Still walking to the kitchen, I thought about the dream I had. It really wasn't a weird dream. In fact I had it all the time. It just always ended the same.

"Mornin' Bells!" My dad said as I walked into the kitchen. He was flipping pancakes.

I took a whiff of the air and the aroma of blueberries filled my nose.

He was flipping _blueberry _pancakes.

"Hey dad. Breakfast smells good." I smiled and sat down.

He nodded and continued flipping. Bored, I started spinning on the chair until I fell, landing on my butt.

My eyes caught Jake's, and all he did was blink and walk to his food bowl. I started laughing and my dad looked at me.

"Umm Bella, are you high?" It was good to know my dad cared about my sanity. I shook my head and stood up.

Sitting back down, I noticed the food was ready. I poured a gallon of syrup on my pancakes and smiled at him. Stabbing the knife into my pancake, I laughed hysterically.

"I got you now!" I said, my mouth filled with food.

My dad just gave me a questioning look and started talking.

"Bella, Aaron Lukowski called me last night."

"Isn't that the famous movie director!" I exclaimed, pushing aside all my silliness and going into full business mode.

"Yes he is. And you won't guess what he wants." He paused, his smile growing bigger. "He wants you to star in his new movie!"

I screamed and started jumping up and down. Jake walked over to me, and I picked him up and danced with him. I was laughing and screaming when my mom stuck her head into the room.

"I'm guessing you told her." She said.

My dad nodded and smiled. "So what do you say!?"

"Yes a million times over and over again! Yes yes yes!" I was so excited that I forgot all about Jake in my arms, well until he started whimpering.

"Sorry baby." I whispered and set him down.

Than I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I blasted the stereo and started jumping on my bed. Then my computer made a ringing noise telling me I had a new I.M.

_EveryRoseHasIt'sThorn: _**Hey gurlie! Ur mom and dad told me all about Aaron Lukowski! I'm so excited for you! It's really funny tho. I have a model shoot the same day ur filming starts! Its like our career is kicking off again on the same day!**

_XoxBellaxox: _**Omg! Ur right. Thats crazy. Speaking of which, I miss u like crazy! When r we going to see each other again???**

_EveryRoseHasIt'sThorn:_** Well...**

Then I heard the doorbell ring, followed by Jake's little yelps.


End file.
